


in breakable heaven

by trixstar



Series: Neji Week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Meditation, Neji Week 2020, Relaxation, or at least an attempt to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixstar/pseuds/trixstar
Summary: Their methods of relaxation just happen to differ.Written for Neji Week Day 3 Prompt: Relax
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: Neji Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	in breakable heaven

**Author's Note:**

> ok i dont actually know how meditation works so i googled it :P hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> title taken from Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift

"How is this supposed to be relaxing again?"

Tenten hears him exhale. "It's only relaxing if you do it properly."

"Then how do you do it properly?" Her legs are starting to cramp.

When she opens her eyes, Neji is looking at her, unimpressed. "We went over this for half an hour, Tenten."

She snorts. "Guess you're a shitty teacher then," she declares before laying on the grass and stretching, effectively giving up. It's a nice, quiet day and the cool air combined with the shade of the tree make for perfect napping conditions.

Neji rolls his eyes before closing them once more, apparently deciding that she is a lost cause. He's right on this avenue.

She'd only ask out of curiosity anyway.

_How do you meditate?_

_Why do you like to do it so much?_

Tenten hadn't actually expected him to _show_ her.  
  
She learns that it's not for her. She's too antsy, _restless_. Sitting still was never her forte, much less when she could be doing something else. And absolute focus only came to her when the subjects were weapons and targets. She's not built for these sort of activities.

It works for Neji though.

Tenten cranes her head up slightly to take in the sight of him. 

Neji meditating is the most relaxed she's ever seen him. His breathing is calm, controlled and his posture is drained of any rigidness. He doesn't smile, but doesn't frown either. Just the blank expression of someone at peace.   
  
It's nice to see him so unguarded every once in a while, considering that Neji is the type of person who is tense even when he is sleeping. Ready to wake with a weapon in hand and strike.  
  
"You're staring," he says out of the blue, eyes still closed.

She lets out an amused breath. She's never surprised when he notices. Tenten goes back to laying flat on the ground.

"It's a nice view," she shoots back effortlessly.  
  
She smirks when she hears him snort. It's always fun to tease him.

"You've ruined my focus."

"Hey, if I don't get to relax, you don't either."

She's pleasantly surprised to see his stance fade as he joins her in laying down.

"You look pretty relaxed," he remarks passively.

She shrugs. Or, well, tries to considering she's on the ground. It's only mildly uncomfortable. "No thanks to you," she counters.

Tenten thinks he rolls his eyes again because there is a pause before he answers sarcastically. "Apologies our methods of decompressing differ."  
  
"Apology accepted, not everyone can appreciate the intricacies of laying down on dirt."

She smiles this time when she gets that chuckle out of him and turns to meet his eyes.

Scratch what she had said earlier, _this_ is the most relaxed she's ever seen him.

Beautiful, lilac eyes stare at her, soft and vulnerable. A half-smile takes up his face, equal parts fond and exasperated. He holds his hands together on his stomach, grip loose. (She could probably reach out and take hold of one. If she were braver, that is.)

He's so _pretty_ , she thinks, feeling her face turn pink.

It's a sight she wouldn't mind engraving in her head forever.

"I should have known. Only you could ever understand the complexities behind it."

At his response, she lets out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

"Damn right," is the only reply she manages to come up with in her flustered state. It's short, but witty, still very _Tenten_.

There is silence then, natural and companionable, the kind one bathes in, revels in even. It's the silence that comes easiest to them, one neither ever feels the need to break.   
  
How she longs for moments like these.

This is a good day, she thinks before shutting her eyes and falling asleep to the sound of Neji's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> glad i finally managed to write something short phew. as always, kudos and comments appreciated <3
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/trixstarsss)


End file.
